1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine used in a penny arcade, an amusement park and so on, and more particularly, to a game machine having an automatic gift ejecting function which can automatically eject a gift selected by a game-like operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of gifts used in game machines installed in a penny arcade or the like are various kinds of dolls and small articles, and the outward forms thereof are different in size and shape. On the other hand, a vending machine is widely used as a machine for automatically ejecting articles. However, the articles to be ejected take an extremely fixed form. Furthermore, though gift ejecting machines for children are also widely used, gifts are sealed in transparent cases or capsules of a fixed shape and the outward form thereof are fixed in most of such machines.
Still furthermore, such machines for offering gifts are generally installed separately from game machines.
It is desirable that users enjoy as many amusing atmospheres of games as possible in the penny arcade or the like. Since they come to enjoy games, it is preferable that they obtain gifts while playing games. However, no proper machine which can respond to such desire has been found up to now.